Ordinary Night
by Tira
Summary: Come inside, don't be afraid. These are just my normal customers, a bit odd yes but none the less they are the best. R&R please! *Completed*


Welcome to 'The Forbidden Love'.

Ah. So I see, this is your first time to this club, eh? Well let me show you around. Let me get you aquainted with the regulars around here. 

That guy over there in the corner? The brown haired guy keeping mostly to himself? That is Seto Kaiba. That's right you heard me. The Seto Kaiba. He comes here often. I guess he likes to watch the madness that ensues. Can't say that I blame him, it can be pretty amusing at times. He likes his drinks cold, but he never gets very drunk. They say he has a little brother to go home to....

The two dancing on the stage and "singing"? The blonde is Joey Wheeler and that's his best friend Tristan Taylor. They like to come and take a stab at singing. They try every night but always they fail. Both like their drinks with as much alchohal in them as I can cram. Nothing to lose, they say. I suppose they have already lost their dignity and sanity....

That pretty blonde over there? The one with purple eyes and is watching Joey with them just a little too intently. That's Mai Valentine. Watch out for her. Even if she wasn't so infatuated with Joey, she'd still be dangerous. And she's drop-dead gorgeous to make her even more deadly. She doesn't like alchohal in her drinks, she likes to stay ready and alert.

And those two who look like preteens twirling on the bar stools? The white haired boy is Ryou Bakura and the violet eyed boy is Yugi Mutuo. They are so innocent....at least more then the rest. Ryou likes peanuts so much that I swear one day I am going to run out. Yugi there he likes cherries. I remember one night he ate so many that he threw up....yeah right there by the stage where Mai is standing. God that was hard to clean up....

Now here is an intersting pair. See the two running around and throwing cherries and peanuts at each other? The one that looks like an evil version of Ryou is his cousin, Bakura. And the one that looks like an older darker version of Yugi is his brother, Yami. And yes that is the Eye of Horus glowing on Yami's forehead. These two fight constantly and call each other the oddest names I have ever heard. Tomb Robber....Pharoh no Baka.....they just get odder and odder. Occasionally they pull some really good stunts like the time that Bakura dumped chocolate and feathers on Yami. He retaliated by attacking Bakura with permanent markers one night when he was drunk. I'll never forget the look on Bakura's face when he woke up...

Anyway that skinny black haired guy over there? That is Duke Devlon, owner of that huge Game Shop across the street. Kaiba and his favorite game is to see how many times they can call Joey 'puppy' or some form of the word before he blows up. I've lost tables over the game. But Duke always pays me back. He really is a good guy. He likes his drinks with as much liqor as I can legally put in them.

And that pretty brown hired girl that's sitting at the bar and giggling. The one who is watching Yami just a little too closely? That is Téea Gardener. I guess she is alright, but she can really get on someone's nerves if ya know what I mean. She yrys way to hard to get Yami's attention and I guess I feel kind of bad because she never gets it. NEVER. She likes drinks that will make her giddy quickly.

Ouch. That had to hurt. But Joey's taken worse falls then that. And he always has Mai to fix him up. 

And finally that skinny blonde guy with purple eyes sitting in the deepest shadows? That is Malik Ishtar. He is very strange. Very quiet. Always watching...waiting...except for that time that I slipped a lot of alcohal into his drinks....He has a sister, Isis, who comes in sometimes but it's usually just to get her brother and Bakura out of trouble. He does sometimes help Bakura pull a prank on Yami and he once in awhile joins in with Duke and Seto in calling Joey names. He is the most unpredictable person I have ever met. But mostly he just stays in the shadows and watches. Most of his drinks have little to no alcohal in them.

So now you have met them, basically. They are my regulars. An odd bunch don't you think? They always come back at the same time, 8:47 and stay until I close, after midnight.

Hmm....never seen a cherry in an ear before, how about you? Yami looks mad...I bet-yup. There goes some of my rare imported wine on Bakura's head.

My God they act like animals especially when they are drunk. Like Joey. And Tristan.

What? What's that you say?

Oh....

Yes that is a frying pan on Joey's head.


End file.
